zero no dragon
by LifeInDifferent
Summary: Louise wanted a powerful familiar she didn't know how powerful her familiar will be my own oc a half dragon named darren who will take haklgainia by storm rated T for swearing battle axes and sheer badassness FEAR NOT MY LOYAL SUBJECTS I HAVE RETURNED TO THE SCENE AND SHALL CONTINUE MY LONG AWAITED STORY
1. intro to the new world

Hey new writer old reader making my first fanfic using an oc I thought up when I was little because of the sheer extent of his badassnes. I may have to beef up everyone else but I'll try to the best of my ability to keep it as close to cannon as possible but with the way my oc is I doubt it's gonna be easy so anyway let's get to it,

Disclaimer I do not own zero no tskumia sadly or saito will be more badass

I pound on the sword I'm forging making sure I get the balance and enchantments right for the spellsword knight that came into my shop earlier. There's loud rock music blaring in the back room as I pound on the sword again. I start hearing a voice _my familiar that exists in the world. _I look around trying to find the source of the voice "Diana you playing tricks on me again" I ask but I don't hear a response. _my beautiful powerful divine familiar spirit _I look around not seeing anyone "okay am I going nuts." _I beg of you come forth _suddenly a glowing green portal opens up under me "oh hell not again"

Pov change Louise

I pour as much energy into the summon spirit spell as I can while I point my wand at the ground when nothing happens. I turn to Professor Colbert "Professor may I please try agai-". When an explosion larger than any that I have ever made nocks everyone to the ground sending everyone into a coughing fit. "Leave it to zero to fail again that's all you're good at is explosions" my rival kirichi (don't remember how to spell her name don't judge me) taunt's causing the other students to laugh ". Shut it Zerberst you wouldn't know with all the boys you've had in your bed lately.

"Ms. Françoise I believe you have actually succeeded" everyone turns their heads to the sound of the heaviest coughing as the smoke from my explosion clears "A COMONER" I hear Guiche yell behind me then I see them two huge purple wings and the dust is completely gone theirs a huge male with deep purple eyes messy black hair with a streak of purple running down the right side in the front large purple glistening wings with some weird purple crystals on the ends then I see a long purple tail flick slightly behind him he is wearing a long black cloak with spikes on the shoulders and chains running down the arms with dark black pants made of some weird material a purple shirt with a crest I've never seen before and a ring with a matching crest and a black diamond that seems to absorb the light from around it. then he looks around at us again and starts talking gibberish.

Pov change Darren

Smoke that's the first thing I see who the hell blows up the person they summon that's not really helpful at all. Then I see a whole bunch of weird kids wearing capes and holding wands damn human wizard's what do they want with me now wait I take another look around myself and realize there all wearing some kind of uniform. "hmm must be in training or something". I observe my surroundings to notice a whole bunch of creatures that should be extinct after the human mystic war cats, dogs, and an honest to god bird they died out years ago last time I checked then I lock eyes with the dragon and I know I'm not in my world it doesn't have the right aura and it didn't recognize me. Then I notice none of the people here have the right aura it's like nothing I ever sensed before aaaaaand then they start speaking. "**what is he**" now I definitely know I'm not on earthin I know all human known languages and even some elfin tong and I don't understand them. then I see an older looking man with a large staff _get your mind out the gutter people_ and I make multiple gestures towards myself then talking then towards them then talking again. he looks confused for a second thon nods and murmurs something and waves his staff and I can suddenly understand the people around me. "hmm translation spell useful thank you". I nod towards the man then I hear what has to be the most offensive sentence I've ever heard in my life. "oy commoner what are you" a blond haired girl with weird hair twists yells at me "huh what else would I be but a half dragon….."


	2. getting info

**Hey dudes and dets ((on the fly words tee hee)) soo I realized im in desperate need for a beta reader because I have awesome plot ideas but horrible writing skills so until I can obtain one just leave in the reviews the grammar punctuation and other writing things I got wrong. On other news I was wondering if you artistic minds out there can do a picture of my oc Darren with louise for me it would be badazzz but anyway here is chapter two**

"Now what else would I be but a half dragon." I look around at the looks of disbelief from the people around me.

"Stop joking around commoner what preforming group are you with to believe we will fall for that lie" the really busty girl with red hair asks me

".ell we can tell he's germainian by how dark his skin is" I hear a student say from behind me.

"germanian" the strip of hair that represents my emotions shifts to a green color for curiosity the girl with pink hair in front of me gasps and points at my hair "what oh my hair it does that it's tied to my emotions."

"Professor im ready to continue my familiar summoning ritual." I hear the girl with pink hair I think her names Louise say.

"Wait what that's why I was summoned" I look at the teacher and he nods apologetically and I put my head down in disappointment.

Louise walks up to me putting her wand on my head and I feel an immense amount of magical energy flow through her.

"Founder Brimir bless this creature and bond him as my familiar"

She then lifts up my head and kisses me making my eyes open wide in shock and then my body starts heating and I feel a pain in my right hand like a magic knights flame slash spell but times ten causing me to grit my teeth in frustration

"What the fuck kinda bonding spell is this"

"Don't worry it's just the familiar runes being burned into your skin"

After a while the pain stop's and I move my hand around a bit.

"Well that's more than less than unhelpful" I grunt moving my wings and tail around getting all the chinks and pains out of them

"Well look at that louise the zero actually managed to do something right so I guess she's louise the one now" the busty red head taunts.

I turn to her giving my best death glare one that would scare even the best techno-mages in my world and it just seems to excite her

"I don't like the look that girl is giving me" I nudge Louise pointing at the red haired girl.

"don't trust her familiar" louise tells me with an arrogant air around her]

"well damn" I then notice student's floating away throwing jabs at louise for not being able to fly

**Thanks again guys and gurls r=e=m=b=e=r to review I know I make mistakes yall gotta tell me**


End file.
